Mes tords et mes travers
by Selienna
Summary: En parallèle d'une sombre affaire d'homicide, l'équipe du 5 - 0 va devoir faire face à un étrange adversaire qui semble particulièrement intéresser par l'un de ses membres. McDanno.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle petite fiction ! Je ne sais pas encore trop ce que ça donnera au niveau du paring, ni si il y'en aura un mais bon on ne se refait pas alors peut - être un McDanno. J'espere que cette fiction vous plaira. Elle est inspirée d'un épisode de la saison 2 ou Danny se fait espionner par un de ses anciens collègues qui veut se venger de l'avoir mis en prison ( je n'ai pas la référence exacte en tête).

Bonne lecture à tous.

Mes tords et mes travers.  
Chapitre 1 : Lilo.

Le portable de Danny posé sur sa table de chevet près de son lit se mit a vibré fortement . A ce moment - là le policier rentra dans son appartement, croissant à la main. Il le repéra immédiatement et s'approcha de l'écran, regardant qui l'appelait. Oh, super un appel de son patron.  
" Danny ?" lança t-il en décrochant.  
" Danny, on a un corps, rejoins nous à la plage d'Honolulu".  
Le lieutenant grommela et répondit.  
" J'arrive. "  
Steve raccrocha. Le blond attrapa, un croissant et mordit dedans. La journée ne serait pas tranquille, comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Plage d'Honolulu.  
Danno gara la voiture et rejoint ses collègues, sur le lieu du crime. Il y avait une femme, nue, sur la plage. Elle avait un trou au niveau de la hanche droite.  
" D'après le réceptionniste de l'hôtel, au bord de la plage, elle s'appelle Lilo Aëlan" dit tout de suite Chin - ho. " Mais on ne sait rien d'autre sur elle si ce n'est qu'elle avait louée, une chambre pour deux personnes. "  
" Pour deux ? " demanda Kono " Qui est l'autre personne ?"  
" On l'ignore pour le moment ". répondit Chin.  
" Peut - être le coupable ... " suggéra Danny.  
" Peut - être. répondit Steve. " Max, tu en penses quoi ? " demanda t -il au légiste agenouillée près du corps.  
" Elle est nue, alors probablement, qu'elle ne voulait pas se baigner. J'attend de pouvoir faire des analyses plus poussée, mais il y a de la terre des feuilles dans ses cheveux et non du sable."  
" Elle n'aurait pas été tuée ici, mais transportée par la suite sur la plage ? " proposa Chin.  
" C'est fort probable. De plus ... Elle est probablement morte de cette balle dans la hanche. Cependant, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'elle s'est défendue. " répondit Max. Le légiste appuya ses dires en désignant des hématomes sur ses bras.  
" Et ajouta t -il ... On peut aussi relever sur ces poignets et ses chevilles des traces de cordes. Elle a essayée de se libérer en se débattant ce qui a accentué ses traces".  
" Elle était attachée ? " s'indigna Danny.  
" Tout à fait. Apparemment dans les alentours de minuit " répondit Max.  
Les inspecteurs se regardèrent. Le constat n'était pas difficile : ils avaient à faire a un malade mental.  
" Bien. dit Steve. On va commencer par orienter nos recherches, vers la deuxième personne qui était avec elle. Kono, cherche du côté des caméras des aéroports, pour la retrouver. "  
La jeune fille s'executa, et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dit :  
" Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est son mari Golan Aëlan, il est actuellement dans un autre hôtel d'Hawaï."  
" Bien on y va ! " lança Steve.  
Danny et lui prirent donc la voiture. Steve appréciait de monter dans la Camaro avec son collègue. C'était de ces moments où ils n'étaient rien qu'entre eux. Cependant, l'enquête oblige, Mcgarret roulait vite, ce qui mit rapidement fin à ce petit moment. Ils arrivèrent donc à l'hôtel, demandant au réceptionniste la chambre de Golan. Il leur indiqua et ils le trouvèrent bien dedans.  
" 5 - 0. On aimerait vous poser quelques questions, sur votre femme." lança Williams.  
L'homme en face d'eux était grand, roux, avec des cheveux longs et des yeux de couleur foncés, il portait un costume gris avec une cravate rouge, sur une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires. Il regarda interrogateur Danny pendant un moment, puis Steve.  
" Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ? " demanda t -il soudainement inquiet.  
Daniel et Steven échangèrent un regard, puis le capitaine de corvette pris parole :  
" Elle est morte cette nuit." dit - il fermement mais doucement. La vérité ne devait être contestée, mais il n'avait pas pour but de blesser la personne en face de lui.  
" Oh, mon dieu ! s'exclama l'homme " qui semblait chamboulé. Il s'assis sur son lit enfouissant, ses mains dans son visage.  
Danny le regarda et demanda doucement :  
' On a besoin de savoir tout ce que vous savez. "  
L'homme déglutit difficilement. Il respira, fortement et releva la tête. Puis il dit.  
" Nous sommes originaires de Hawaïï. Mais il y'a quelques années, nous sommes partis sur le continent . Il y a quelques semaines mon entreprise a fait faillite . Alors, j'ai dû la revendre. On avait trouvé un acheteur à Hawaïï et on a voulu le rencontrer tout en en profitant pour refaire un tour de notre île. On est arrivé avant - hier . Hier soir je dînais avec le futur acheteur. Lilo, elle n'avait pas le coeur a assistée a cela. Notre entreprise familiale représentait beaucoup pour elle, alors je lui ai dit que je pouvais y aller seul. J'ai rencontrer ce Monsieur, et on a diné hier. Après il a insisté, pour que je dorme dans le même hôtel que lui afin de pouvoir continuer notre discussion au plus vite. Alors, j'ai accepté. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré voir ma femme hier soir . Oh mon Dieu, si j'avais su ... Tout est de ma faute. Je n'étais pas là pour la proteger. "  
Mcgarret le regarda et dit :  
" Non ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas deviner ce qui allait se passer . Dites - moi plutôt, vous voyez quelqu'un qui en aurait voulu à sa vie ? "  
Golan essaya de se calmer et répondit.  
" En vouloir à sa vie ? Non je ne pense pas ... A moins que ... Son ex est toujours sur cette île. Elle voulait le revoir et l'avait prévenu qu'on serait sur Hawaïï. Peut - être qu'ils se sont vus durant mon absence ."  
Steve et Danno échangèrent un regard. Ils remercièrent l'homme en lui demandant l'identité de ce fameux ex - petit ami et s'en allèrent.

Bureau du 5 - 0  
Mcgarret et Williams, rentrèrent au bureau avec cet indice supplémentaire. Alors que Steven rejoignait Kono près de la table, Daniel se rendait dans son bureau.  
" Kono du nouveau ? " demanda Steve .  
" Oui" répondit volontairement la jeune fille " J'ai cherché des informations sur l'ex - petit ami de la victime"  
Steven la regarda intensément pour l'inciter a continuée.  
" Il n'a pas d'antécédent judiciaire. Et j'ai trouvé sa dernière adresse en date. "  
" Bien. " répondit McGarret " On va aller lui rendre une petite visite. "  
Pendant ce temps - là dans son bureau, Danny, s'était immobilisé. Il était rentré pour se poser un peu et chercher des informations. Et il venait d'apercevoir sur son bureau, une enveloppe sur laquelle il était écrit " Danny Williams". Danno haussa les épaules, tendit la main et saisit l'enveloppe. Il la retourna dans tous les sens . Il n'y avait pas de timbres, pas l'adresse de son bureau et encore moins l'adresse d'un potentiel expéditeur. L'inspecteur regarda le dos et commança a la décacheter. Il saisit le document à l'intérieur. C'était un papier d'un blanc immaculé, plié en deux, de manière tout à fait égale. Williams ouvrit la feuille délicatement et entama la lecture qui le surpris fortement. Il n'y avait que deux lignes écrites au milieu de la feuille à l'encre noire et de manière très appliquée. L'écriture était fine et aurait pu plaire à Danny s'il n'y avait pas lu ces mots ...  
" Je t'aime Danny Williams. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Seulement tu n'arrives pas à t'en rendre compte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à t'en apercevoir. "

A suivre ...


	2. Je t'aime Danny Williams

Coucou ! Mon ordi portable sortant de réparation je poste ( enfin ) le chapitre 2. J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue !

Réponse aux reviews :

Bonny : Ravie de voir que ça te plaît ! Mon cœur balance de plus en plus aussi pour finir que l'histoire aille dans le sens d'une McDanno que j'adore aussi ! Oui c'est logique ! Qui aime bien châtie bien !

hebiyaoi : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !

Je précise que la phrase sur les roses vient du film d'animation Les noces funèbres. Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers .

Chapitre 2 " Je t'aime Danny Williams" .

Le lieutenant Williams n'avait pour ainsi dire pas trop su comment, prendre son courrier. Pas très bien, bien sûr. Mais n'était - ce qu'une innocente plaisanterie. Ou une erreur d'expéditeur. Toujours est -il qu'il avait rangé le fameux courrier dans un tiroir de son bureau et n'y avait plu toucher. A vrai dire il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de se pencher dessus. A peine l'avait - il ranger, que Steve avait débarqué dans la pièce ne lui disant que Kono avait trouvé une adresse pour le suspect. Ils étaient donc partis.

Dans la voiture, il est vrai que Daniel avait continué à réflechir a cette lettre. Mais une fois de plus l'arrivée, devant la maison du suspect interrompit ces pensées. Le domicile était blanc. Il semblait assez simple et avait deux étages. Devant une voiture était garée, ce qui laissait a pensé que l'individu était toujours à l'intérieur. A moins que tout comme Steven le suspect apprécie les courses à pied. Les deux policiers sortirent de leur voiture et approchèrent doucement du lieu d'habitation. Ils y pénètrérent, mais ne trouvèrent rien. C'est alors qu'ils examinèrent les alentours.

Derrière la maison il y avait un champ. A ce moment Danny et Steve virent le suspect. En les apercevant avec leur gilet pare - balle assurant la discrétion d'un éléphant, celui - ci se mit à courir dans le champs. Les deux hommes partirent tout de suite après lui. Le brun alla à droite pour faire le tour, alors que le blond lui courrait après l'homme le prenant de front. Le sol était boueux, les ralentissait et salissais les belles chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Une fois n'est pas coutume le lieutenant rattrapa le suspect, en se jetant sur lui, les deux hommes tombèrent à terre dans une mare de boue. Danny sur l'autre homme. Steve, quand à lui arriva à ce moment. Il ne pu retenir un sourire amusé en voyant son lieutenant, tout sale, se relever, maintenant le suspect entre ses jambes et cherchant des menottes.

" Book 'em Danno" lança Steve amusé et fier de son lieutenant. Il souriait franchement et malicieusement en regardant la scène.

Williams envoya un regard réprobateur à son chef en menottant le suspect. Quand diable allait - il arrêter d'utiliser cette formule. Il se releva et releva l'homme de la boue.

" On passera chez moi, pour que je me change. " se contenta de dire le blond.

Steve approuva d'un signe de tête son sourire toujours collé sur le visage. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et repartirent. Ils se dirigèrent dans un premier temps jusqu'à la maison de McGarrett où il put se changer. Danny protesta vivement en disant qu'il était plus salit que les pauvres chaussures et bas de pantalons que son chef. Mais il ne reçu pour toute réponse qu' un sourire moqueur. Le petit blond se demandait bien quand est-ce que son coéquipier arrêterait de le martyriser. Et le pire c'est qu'il était persuadé que Steve était fier de lui et content et que c'était sa façon de le montrer. Le temps que le SEAL se change, puis ils reprirent la voiture et allèrent jusqu'au domicile de Danny. McGarrett se gara dans une rue adjacente. Le lieutenant Williams sorti de l'automobile et se dirigea vers sont petit appartement. Alors qu'il s'approchait, un détail attira son attention. Il y avait sur sa boîtes aux lettres un bouquet de roses blanches. Danny s'approcha et souleva délicatement les fleurs. En dessous il y avait une autre envelope avec inscrit dessus :

" Danny Williams. "

Danno pris le support, le décacheta et pris le papier à l'intérieur qu'il déplia. De cette même écriture appliquée et soignée il était cette fois notée :

"Des roses gage d'un amour éternel. "

Danny fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette plaisanterie qui ne semblait plus en être une puisque, l'audacieuse personne, s'approchait maintenant de son domicile et violait par cette même action sa vie privée. Le lieutenant se rappelant que Steve l'attendait et ne voulant pas l'alarmé pris la fleur et le papier et parti rapidement en direction de son petit appartement.

A suivre ...


	3. Un amour incompris

Oulà ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne poste plus ici ! Je vous la suite de la fic !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lili76 : Si voici la suite ! Désolée j'oublie de poster ici alors que la fic à avancée !

Lirinchan : Merci !

shenendoahcalyssa : Merci ! Voilà ce qui arrive !

Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers

Chapitre 3: Un amour incompris.

Danny ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Une lettre pouvait être une erreur. La deuxième effacait complètement ce doute. Il rentra au QG avec Steve et le suspect. Là ils croisèrent Chin qui allait vers eux et leur demanda s'il y avait du nouveau.

" On va interroger le suspect " expliqua le capitaine de corvette.

Chin approuva d'un signe de tête et demanda à leur chef :

" Danny vient avec toi ?"

En effet le blond juste à coté du militaire n'avait pas bouger d'un milimétre quand l'Hawaïen et Steve s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire ce qui justifiait la question de Chin. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas sembler non plus avoir compris qu'on avait parler de lui.

" Danny, tu viens l'interroger ? "

Le lieutenant leva la tête de ces réflexions et répondit distraitement :

" Ah non ... Vas - y avec Chin ... "

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et il avait posé sa question par simple rhétorique Il ne comprenait pas non plus que le blond, le calcul à peine. Chin entra ce qui réveilla McGarret qui le suivit.

A l'intérieur le suspect n'en menait pas large. Il semblait inquiet et un peu perdu. Dès qu'il vu les inspecteurs il demanda :

" Pourquoi suis - je là ?"  
" Pourquoi ? Mais c'est à nous de vous le demander ! "

L'Homme eut l'air de réfléchir, dans un silence qui persista. Ce fut Steve qui prit la parole.

" Vous saviez que votre ex était à Hawaïï ? "  
" Lilo ? Oui elle m'a appellée pour me prévenir, elle désirait pouvoir me rencontrer. "  
" Et vous saviez quelle est morte peut - être ? " cracha Chin.

Le visage du suspect se décompensa dans une expression de surprise et de douleurs.

" Lilo ? Morte ? Ce n'est pas possible ! "

Il semblait réellement déstabilisé et étonné.

" Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?" interrogea Steve.  
" Non on devait se voir demain. Mais je n'ai pas eu d'autres nouvelles de sa part. Je vous jure que je n'arrive pas à y croire. "  
" C'était votre ex ! Vous n'avez pas voulu vous venger de sa vie heureuse avec un autre alors que vous étiez seul ? " accusa Chin  
" Non ! Je ne me suis jamais remis de notre séparation. C'est vrai ... Mais je l'aimais et j'étais heureux de pouvoir la revoir. Je ne l'aurais pas tué ... Pour rien au monde. "

Le NAVY et l'hawaïen échangèrent un regard entendu. Il ne semblait pas être le coupable. Steve fronça les sourcils et dit :

" Vous vous êtes enfui quand mon collègue et moi nous sommes arrivés pourquoi ? "  
" Parce que ... J'ai quelques amendes pour excès de vitesse impayée ... Je croyais que vous veniez pour ça ... "

Les deux inspecteurs échangèrent à nouveau un regard et se détournèrent en sortant de la salle.  
Pendant ce temps - là Danny prenait quelques minutes pour faire le point. Il n'avait pas tellement peur. Si un détraqué s'attaquait à lui il l'écraserait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fortement inquiet quand même. Il savait qu'il savait se défendre mais quitte à se l'épargner il préférait rester à distance du malade qui prétendait l'aimer . Son instinct de flic lui avait quand même tout de suite soufflé de se comporter comme avec n'importe quel individu dangereux qu'il aurait eu en face de lui dans sa vie. Sans paniquer. C'est alors que son téléphone vibra. Interloqué Danny regarda le numéro inconnu et décrocha :

" M. Williams ? "

C'était la voix d'une femme paniquée. Elle sembla familière à Dany mais il ne su d'où.  
" Oui ? " répondit -il.  
" Je suis votre voisine, madame Erag, j'ai trouvé votre numéro dans l'annuaire. Je vous appelle car j'ai entendu l'alarme de votre maison sonnée. Je n'ai vu personne mais je crois qu'il est possible que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez vous ! "  
Danny se figea sur place un petit moment. Puis il rassembla ces idées et fit un rapide bilan de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il devait se rendre chez lui.  
" Merci Madame, je vais voir de ce pas, de votre coté, ne bougez surtout pas, n'y allez pas, et fermé la porte de chez vous. "

Il entendit un petit oui d'affirmation avant de raccrocher et de se précipité au dehors.

Quelques instants plus tard. Le reste de l'équipe se réunissais autour de l'ordinateur pour faire un bilan.

" Alors ? "  
" J'ai quelque chose ! Il parait que les parents de Lilo était contre son mariage avec Golan. Ils ont pu ne plus supporter cette idée. "  
" Oui c'est possible. " murmura Steve

Il regarda autour de lui et demanda

" Quelqu'un sait ou est Danny, il est partis ? "

Chin et Kono haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Mais Chin répondit quand même à l'oral.

" Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est bizarre en ce moment. Il semble étrangement absent. Je pense pas qui lui arrive quelque chose mais je le trouve un peu ailleurs."  
Steve réfléchit. C'est vrai que Danny habituellement si bavard avait semblé pensif dans la voiture. Il n'avait pas été préoccupé, mais ça plus le fait qu'il parte sans prévenir était plus ou moins surprenant il devait l'admettre. C'est plongé dans ces pensées à propos de son lieutenant que le capitaine de corvette tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête.

De son coté Danny arriva à son domicile. Sortant son arme il s'approcha doucement et sur ces gardes de la porte. Juste devant celle - ci il constata, qu'elle avait bel et bien été forcée. Daniel se positionna bien derrière, et la poussa doucement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Son appartement ne comportait que trois salles. La chambre - salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain - toilette. La principale qui s'offrait devant lui était la chambre. Il pénétra à l'intérieur discrètement. De chaque coté du lit il y 'avait une porte allant dans les autres pièces. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à gauche il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment étrange de fouiller son propre appartement comme ça. Il pénétra la cuisine ou il constata qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne.

Il revint à pas de loup dans la salle principale qu'il traversa, en contournant le lit pour arriver à la deuxième porte. A nouveau il la poussa doucement, jeta un coup d'oeil et nota que la voie était apparemment libre. Il y pénétra la fouilla, puis quand il fut sure qu'il n'y avait plus personne, lâcha mentalement un "R.A.S. " C'était incroyable de ce qu'il avait pu voir, rien n'avait été déplacée, ni volé. Le blond se demandait l'utilité de rentrer pas effraction dans un domicile si ce n'étais pas pour y prendre quelque chose. En repassant dans la salle principale le regard du lieutenant fut cependant attirer par un détail. A coté de son lit, juste avant la porte il y'avait une petite table de chevet. Sur celle - ci reposait une lampe, son réveil et la télécommande. Ainsi qu'un cadre photo. Habituellement dans celui - ci, il y 'avait une photo de Danny souriant avec sa fille adorée. Ell était prise durant la visite d'un parc animalier. Seulement maintenant le cadre était vide. A coté de celle - là sur le bord de la table il y avait un bout de photo. Celui dans lequel Grace souriait se tenant droite et heureuse. Mais la photo était clairement déchirée. Et il manquait toute la partie de la photo ou Danny figurait.

A suivre ...


	4. Une rose gage d'un amour éternel

Voilà la suite ! Parce que c'est pas parce que j'oublie de poster que j'écris pas ! Donc vous avez deux chapitres très proches !

Réponses aux reviews :

Apollo16 : Merci ! Voilà le prochain chapitre !

Lili76:  Il y pense mais s'y refuse ! C'est mieux expliqué dans ce chapitre !

shenendoahcalyssa: Merci pour la reviews, je te laisse lire la suite, qui répondra peut - être à certaines interrogations.

Bonne lecture.

Mes tords et mes travers.

Chapitre 4 : " Une rose gage d'un amour éternel" 

Le lieutenant Williams ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait porter plainte pour le cambriolage d'un bout de photos, cela n'aurait pas été prioritaire et en plus complètement stupide. Enfin, il s'était rendu compte après coup, qu'il y avait aussi un T - shirt noir qui avait disparu de son armoire. Mais pas de quoi, alarmé les agents de police. Et puis bon la police c'était aussi un peu lui quand même.

Cependant, dans ce climat de tensions, Danny était rassuré. La personne qui lui avait pris le bout de photo avait laissé celle de Grace. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'en avait pas après elle. Et mine de rien, quand on est père de famille ce constat rassure au plus au point. Il avait maintenant un autre problème assez important. Et la colère venait de remplacer, la peur dans son coeur. Il devait mettre la main sur l'enfoiré, qui avait fait ça et il n'abandonnerait pas. Seulement pour le moment il devait le faire seul, car personne ne s'intéresserait à un habit volé.

Il était toujours dans ces pensées quand Steve vint le chercher pour aller bosser. Dans la voiture un étrange silence pris possession de l'habitacle. Steve jeta un coup d'oeil au blond, puis reporta son attention sur la route interrogé par l'absence du flot de parole, habituellement continu de son ami. A force de lui jeter des regards à plusieurs reprises, Danny finit pas comprendre le manège de son chef et dit :

" Tu as un problème, Steven ?"

Le capitaine corvette, regarda étonné son lieutenant qu'on lui pose la question:

" Non c'est pas moi qui ai un problème, c'est toi ! "

Le blond commença à s'agiter sur lui -même et répondit:

" Ce n'est pas moi qui regarde l'autre de travers, c'est toi ! Tu me jettes des regards en coin depuis le début du trajet. "

McGarrett tourna la tête pour fixer son lieutenant et répondit :

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu es silencieux, on dirait que tu es préoccupé, t'arrêtes pas de réfléchir j'ai l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de ton cerveau. D'habitude tu ne fais que parler."

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il ne faisait pas que parler et qu'il réfléchissait tout le temps, avant de se rendre compte à quel point le brun le connaissait bien. C'est vrai qu'il était préoccupé. Il ne faisait que penser à cette étrange personne, ces roses et ce cambriolage. Il voulait tirer l'affaire au clair mais toutes ces pensées le rendait absent de ce qui se passait juste à coté de lui. Aussi il réfléchit un peu et finit par dire d'un ton autoritaire mais plus calme :

" Je vais bien."

Steve qui avait reporter son regard sur la route se détourna pour fixer, Daniel. Celui - ci se demandait si c'était l'inquiétude qui rendait le regard de son patron si intense où s'il cherchait la trace d'une faille dans sa protection qui lui indiquerait tout n'était pas dans l'ordre. Probablement les deux.

Un moment de silence suivi, puis Steve, redonna toute son attention à la route. Les pensées du blond quant à elle s'étaient réactiver mais à propos d'un tout autre sujet. Devait -il parler à Steve de ce qui se passait. Pour le moment il penchait plutôt pour un non. Pour deux raisons. La première étant que si la personne qui lui envoyait des roses était quelqu'un de dangereux il ne voulait pas mêler le brun à cela. La deuxième étant que si au contraire, ce n'était qu'un rigolo qui s'amusait à piquer des bouts de photo, bien que ceci soit très énervant, il n'y avait pas non plus de raisons de mettre un SEAL sur l'affaire, l'usage de granade n'étant pas utile. Les deux arguments se soutenaient bien et Danny décida de garder le silence au moment où ils arrivaient au QG.

Une fois dans la salle principale, Chin vint directement vers eux :

" On a fait venir les parents de la victime, ils sont dans la salle d'interrogatoire."

Le capitaine de corvette, fit un signe de tête affirmatif, pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se dirigea avec le blond vers la salle. Ils y pénétrèrent et virent le couple. La femme semblait essuyer ses larmes tandis que l'homme, le regard triste les fixa dès leur entrée. Ce fut Danny qui pris la parole :

" Vous savez que votre fille est morte, je suppose ? "

La mère de Lilo lui répondit :

" On nous as appelé pour nous prévenir. Est - ce - que l'on peut vous aider ? "

" On a entendu dire que vous étiez contre son union avec son mari. On aimerait savoir pourquoi. "

Un regard s'échangea dans le couple avant que l'homme ne réponde :

" Golan est quelqu'un de bien. On ne peut pas dire l'inverse. Simplement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens et il ne pouvait garantir l'avenir de notre fille avec son entreprise qui coulait. On voulait juste le meilleur pour Lilo."

Sa voix se brisa et cette fois - ci ce fut les deux inspecteurs qui échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de suspects. Cependant ils devaient en avoir le coeur net. Alors, Danny demanda :

" Je pense que quand vous parliez de Golan, vous n'étiez pas d'accord et vous vous disputiez. La situation n'a jamais ... dégénérée ?"

Il eut un petit silence, le temps nécessaire pour le couple à comprendre le sous - entendus de l'inspecteur Williams. Puis la mère de Lilo pris une expression indignée qui convenait à cette situation.

" La colère ne nous aurais jamais poussé à faire du mal à Lilo ! Il est vrai que nous n'étions pas d'accord avec ce choix, mais jamais nous ne lui aurions fait du mal ! "

Le père de la jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête affirmatif et rapide.

Daniel et Steve échangèrent à nouveau un regard entendu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils en étaient arrivés à la même déduction, tous les deux. Ils sortirent de la salle et rejoignirent Chin et Kono. Il fut décidé que le lendemain, ils iraient voir Max pour savoir ce qu'avait donné l'autopsie. En attendant ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Alors que le blond passait la porte d'entrée le regard de McGarrett l'accompagna de son bureau à la sortie, légèrement inquiet de le laisser s'éloigner seul...

A suivre ...


	5. L'offensive de Steve

Coucou à tous ! Voilà le dernier chapitre en retard de publication. Après j'adopterais un rythme plus " normal" ( comment ça semblable à celui d'une tortue !) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Réponses aux reviews

Lili76: : Merci pour ta review ! Je te sens vraiment dans l'histoire ça fait plaisirs ! Ce chapitre répond en partie à ta review !

shenendoahcalyssa: Merci ! Ne t'en fait pas, Steve n'est pas très loin ! Tu vas pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Mes tords et mes travers.

Chapitre 5: L'offensive de Steve.

Le lendemain, Danny se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit, car il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait beau retourner tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas d'indice qui lui permettrait de trouver qui lui envoyait tout ça. Qui plus est, il avait aussi réfléchie à l'enquête en cours. Il était très probable que le meurtre soit fait par un proche de Lilo. Mais aucune preuve ne permettait d'en inculper un. Qui avait bien pu assassiné cette jeune femme ?  
Daniel regarda son réveil et décida de se lever un peu plus tôt même pour lui permettre de prendre une douche plus longue. Peut - être cela l'aiderait - il a se concentré sur ces pensées. Puis il déjeuna et prit sa voiture pour aller bosser. Arrivé au QG, il rejoint Chin et Kono dans la salle principale.

" Bonjour" le saluèrent - ils  
" Salut." Répondit - il.  
" On va voir Max ? " demanda Chin

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Je vais chercher le boss" informa Kono.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la table tactile, pour se rendre dans son bureau. Steve en sorti comme une tornade, d'un pas rapide, en fracassant la porte. Les trois autres relevèrent la tête interrogateur, mais le regard furibond du SEAL se posa immédiatement sur son partenaire. Il s'arrêta en face de lui séparer par la table pour être sur de ne pas avoir envie d'en venir aux mains.

" C'est quoi ça ?! " demanda t -il énervé.

Il jeta sur la table tactile, un nombre assez important de photos. Elle représentait toute Danny, dans les derniers jours. Le blond fut fortement étonné. Il passa ses mains dedans afin de les regarder plus en détails. Aucune n'était apparemment prise chez lui ou au QG, mais plutôt quand il était dehors. Parfois, il se souvenait de ce qu'il faisait au moment ou la photo était prise. Dans ce dédale de documents, le plus petit aperçu un mot écrit de la même main que les autres.

" C'est de plus en plus dur de ne pas te voir. J'essaye d'avoir quelques souvenirs car la distance qui nous sépare me pèse trop. Ce sont toutes des preuves d'amour et de mes attentions envers toi."

Danny déglutit et releva, la tête vers McGarret :

" Alors, tout va toujours bien Danno ? " lui lança t -il sur un ton de défi.

Le lieutenant Williams savait qu'il faisait référence à son affirmation dans la voiture et répondit un peu égaré.

" Je ne savais pas qu'on m'espionnait. "  
" C'est arrivé ce matin par la poste, adresser au QG du 5 - 0. Sans expéditeur." répondit assez sèchement le brun.

Les deux cousins étaient quant à eux complètement abasourdi de ce qu'il voyait. Le regard de Chin allait de Steven à Daniel et celui de Kono restait fixé sur les photos, les dévisageant comme si elle contenait une réponse.

" Et ça tu n'étais pas au courant peut - être ?"

D'un geste de l'autre main Steve envoya les deux premiers mots qu'avaient reçu Danny. Le premier à son bureau et le deuxième à son domicile mais qu'il avait ramené à son bureau lorsqu'il avait décidé de mettre la main sur la personne qui lui envoyait ses courriers. Le blond passa rapidement de la peur, à la colère.

" Steven, tu as fouillé mon tiroir ! Il est fermé à clé !"

Le brun, les bras croisés sur le torse répondit d'un ton amer :

' Ah tu parles de cette légère résistance, j'ai simplement cru que c'était un blocage, alors j'ai tiré plus fort. "

Le lieutenant Williams n'osa même pas s'imaginer ou aller voir l'état du tiroir de son bureau après le passage de son chef. Enervé, il commença à ramasser toutes les photos sur la table et les rassemblés.

" Tu fais quoi la ? " demanda Steve implacablement.

" Je ramasse les affaires. " répondit simplement Danny.

Le SEAL sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il contourna la table et attrapa le blond par le haut bras fortement.

" A quoi tu joues c'est sérieux Danny on en veut à ta vie ! "

Le plus petit essaya de se dégager en donnant un coup sec , en vain. Steven le tenait sans lui faire mal, mais fermement, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire. Le blond le regard légèrement perturbé ne voulait cependant pas affronter son patron de front surtout après lui avoir ommis de tels détails, sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il se contenta donc de regarder la par terre.

" Hé, oh Danny regarde - moi ! Tu penses à quoi là ? "

Steve connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait entr - aperçu une fois rapidement alors que Daniel venait de mettre une balle dans l'épaule de Stan et s'apprêtait à en mettre une autre dans la jambe du kidnappeur de Grace.  
L'inspecteur Williams mit à profit la réflexion du SEAL pour se dégager sentant l'étreinte se desserrer un peu. Il donna un coup sec qui lui permit de faire lâcher prise et se recula de quelques pas. Son regard s'ancra dans celui du brun. Ses yeux étaient humides et son regard vacillant. Quand il pris la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

" Ce que je pense, Steve, c'est qu'il y a une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année à tout casser, qui est morte. Elle est morte et on ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment, ni qui. On ne sait rien, mais sa famille attend des réponses, elle attend que justice soit faite, elle attend de savoir qui et pourquoi, pour pouvoir mieux dormir la nuit. Ca ne leur ramènera pas leur fille, mais les réponses aident à tourner la page. Et toi ... Toi tu perds ton temps avec quelques petites photos ... Je m'en occuperais Steven. Toi, mais ton énergie dans l'enquête. Ce sera mieux pour tous les proches de Lilo."

Sa voix se perdit presque à la fin et le blond tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte du QG. Kono voulut le suivre, mais Chin la retint doucement par le bras. Le plus petit avait besoin de calme pour prendre une décision raisonnable. Il savait maintenant que toutes l'équipe était au courant et le protégerais quoiqu'il arrive, mais pour l'accepter Danny avait probablement besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Steve suivi du regard son inspecteur jusqu'à la porte, priant pour qu'il accepte de lui en reparler, plus au calme.

A suivre ...

Mmmh ? Alors ?


	6. Du lys gage de fidelité

Voilà le chapitre suivant du producteur au consommateur. Il es tout chaud de ce matin ! XDDD

Réponses aux reviews :

shenendoahcalyssa : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Tout le monde est au courant !

Lili76: C'était logique, la douceur de Steve est légendaire ! A la base les photos étaient à destination de Danny uniquement. D'où l'envoi au QG. Mais c'est Steve qui a découvert le courrier. D'où le problème. Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers

Chapitre 6 : "Du lys gage de fidélité."

Ce fut dans un silence presque pesant que les trois membres se rendirent dans la salle d'autopsie. Sur le chemin personne ne semblait oser ou vouloir parler de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Mais Kono qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille finit par crever l'abcès. S'arrêtant de marcher, elle attendit que les hommes en fassent autant en voyant qu'elle n'avançait plus. Interpeller Steve, se stoppa en la regardant avec une expression intriguée. Chin fit de même en arquant légèrement un sourcil, afin de faire comprendre son étonnement.

" Les gars, on ne peut pas se contenter de continuer l'enquête avec ce qui arrive à Danny. Ce ne serait pas juste. Lui il ne nous a jamais laissé tomber. " Lâcha la brunette en regardant nerveusement derrière elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Et Chin pris doucement la parole.

" Ecoute, je suis au moins aussi inquiet que toi. Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Mettre sa maison sur écoute, ou la faire surveiller ? Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie. Cette affaire il y tient à cœur et si on la résout pour lui, il aura les mains libérés pour s'occuper de la personne qui lui en veut. "

Kono baissa la tête. Chin avait probablement raison, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leurs comportements froids.

" Et si on allait le voir ? Passer du temps avec lui ? Pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette épreuve. "

Il eut à nouveau un court silence. Puis Steven, moins en colère que précédemment, répondit aussi doucement :

" Il sait qu'on est là, c'est bien ça qui l'inquiète. Danny veut pas nous mêler à ça parce qu'il sait qu'on risquera tout pour lui comme il l'aurait fait pour nous. Croit - moi Kono, aucun de nous ne l'abandonnons. On veut juste lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir un peu. Quand il aura moins peur pour nous il nous laissera approcher. Danno est avant tout un père de famille. Il est probablement plus habitué à protégé plutôt que d'être protéger, surtout en dehors du boulot. Mais maintenant, il a une famille qui l'aime, qui tient à lui et qui est prête à tout pour l'aider. Il faut qu'il s'habitue. Et puis il est parti car il était énervé ... Mais il ne va pas tarder à revenir au boulot ! "

Kono acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais garda une petite mine. C'est vrai que le blond adorait son travail et que pour rien au monde il y renoncerait. Ce qui était une bonne chose au final, car ça leur permettrait de garder un œil sur lui. Chin sourit. Il passa un bras affectueusement dans le dos de sa cousine pour l'enserrer un peu et dit.

" Les résultats de Max, mèneront à d'autres recherches. Si l'un de nous se libère, je te promet qu'il passera tous son temps à surveiller Danny. Et n'oublie pas que l'on peut tracer son portable. Danny à déjà échapper à un ancien collègue et on a pu délivrer Grace à temps. Ce sera pareils s'il lui arrive quelque chose."

L'Hawaïenne posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin en signe de compréhension. Le capitaine de corvette, lui se replongea dans ses pensées sous le regard inquiet de Chin, qui finit par dire :

" Ta colère était justifiée, il n'avait pas à te cacher ça. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. "

Le SEAL secoua la tête négativement et répondit :

" Non il ne savait juste pas comment réagir, j'ai été trop dur. Il n'aurait pas dû me cacher ça c'est sûr, mais ma colère l'a effrayé et éloigner de nous. S'il est persuadé que je lui en veux, il risque de ne plus vouloir nous en parler. "

Chin passa une main rassurante dans le dos de son ami en souriant et répondit.

" Alors, il faudra que tu ailles lui parler. "

Le brun fit oui de la tête et ils repartirent en direction de la salle d'autopsie. Quand ils rejoignirent Max, celui - ci leur adressa un sourire. Steve se reprenant demanda :

" Alors, Max, du nouveau ?"

" Oui en effet. En analysant plus en détail, plusieurs parties de son corps et encore plus particulièrement les zones mutilés ou qui ont été attachées, j'ai pu relever, certaines empreintes d'ADN. "

Les visages de l'équipe s'éclaircirent.

" Mais c'est génial ça ! Tu sais à qui cela correspond ? " demanda Chin.

" Non pas encore. J'ai envoyé cette empreinte à Fong, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il a vérifier et écarter tous les profils des suspects que vous avez déjà interrogé. "

" C'est donc un ADN inconnu et avec beaucoup de chances celui du coupable que tu as trouvé. " déclara Kono.

Max lui répondit d'un grand signe de tête affirmatif.

Ils le remercièrent et s'en allèrent, heureux de cette bonne nouvelle dans cette semaine de grisaille. Steve s'arrêta dans le couloir et dit à ses coéquipiers.

" Dîtes, puisqu'il faut attendre les résultats de Charlie ... "

Amusé, Chin compléta :

" Tu pourrais aller voir Danny ! "

" Voilà ... " murmura Steven légèrement embarrassé en se passant une main à l'arrière de la nuque.

Ils lui sourirent et le saluèrent pendant qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas, n'osant pas s'avouer qu'il était impatient de rejoindre son petit blond.

Du côté du lieutenant tout se passais bien pour le moment. Il était rentré chez lui enragé. Cependant, après plusieurs réflexions et une bonne douche, il n'avait pu que comprendre la colère de son ami. Lui qui protestait contre chaque vendetta du capitaine de corvette, pouvait -il vraiment ignoré, ce qu'il avait ressenti à la découverte des mots et des photos. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas totalement pareil. Que le brun ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Sinon cela impliquerait que ces sentiments soient réciproques. Et il arrivait à peine comprendre et accepter ce que lui ressentait, alors les autres hypothèses utopistes il s'en passait bien. Le cours de ces pensées fut interrompu par son portable qui vibrait fortement sur la table. Daniel, passa de la salle de bain à la chambre, l'attrapa et décrocha.

" Lieutenant Williams ? "

Pas un bruit pour lui répondre. En écoutant plus attentivement, Williams cru entendre une respiration discrète, mais saccadée comme après une longue course.

" Lieutenant Wiliams. " répéta t -il.

Il entendit alors un drôle de bruit puis la tonalité d'une conversation à laquelle on a raccroché. Le blond fut surpris. Il éloigna son portable de son visage et regarda à nouveau le numéro. Il lui était parfaitement inconnu. Le policier haussa les épaules et reposa l'objet sur sa table de chevet.

A suivre ...

Alors ?


	7. La fin du cauchemar ?

Coucou à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant de la fic ! Merci à tous de me suivre !

Réponse aux reviews :

Apollo16 : Merci pour ta review !

shenendoahcalyssa: Ouais je suis une sadique MOUHHAHA ! Et tu n'as pas encore vu la coupure de ce chapitre ! Plus sérieusement ! Merci de ta review et voilà la suite pour palier à cette horrible coupure !

Lili76 : Oh merci je suis ravie d'avoir réussit à dépeindre ce sentiment et c'est cool d'avoir des retours sur cela. Voilà la suite ! Bonne soirée !

Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers.

Chapitre 7 : La fin du cauchemar ?

Steve gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble de son partenaire. Se levant rapidement il se dirigea vers la porte sur laquelle il frappa. Il l'entendit se pencher un peu sur la porte probablement pour vérifier l'identité de la personne par l'orifice destiné à cet usage.

" C'est moi Danno. " murmura Steven.

La porte s'ouvrit et le lieutenant le laissa entrer en lui adressant un pâle sourire. Il le laissa se diriger vers la chambre ou le SEAL pu s'asseoir sur le lit. Le blond passa dans la cuisine et demanda :

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? "  
" Oui." répondit le brun.

Autant être à l'aise dans la discussion qui allait suivre. Le plus petit revint avec deux petites bouteilles de bière dans les mains. Il en tendit une à Steve et garda l'autre dans ses mains. Puis il s'installa juste à coté du capitaine de corvette. Un silence s'installa. Et ce fut Daniel qui le brisa :

" Ecoute, Steve ... J'avais pas l'intention de tout te cacher. Après le cambriolage, j'ai faillit te dire ce qui se passait. Mais j'avais peur que ce soit dangereux pour toi. Et le temps que j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne devais pas avoir peur pour toi, que ce n'était pas à Grace qu'il en voulait... Tu es tombé sur le courrier. Je te jure que ma volonté était pas de te faire du mal. Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je suis désolé." lâcha t -il.

Steven le regarda avec attention. Il fixait sa bouteille de bière, l'air songeur. Puis il lui répondit :

" T'en fais pas Danno, je comprend. Avec le nombre de fois où tu as cru me perdre, je ne peux comprendre ta peur. Et je n'ose même pas te demander d'être honnête la prochaine fois. "

En disant cela, il posa sa mains sur le poignet de l'inspecteur, pour le rassurer. Il ne gardait aucune rancune. Mais se disait que son coeur battait vite au contact de la peau de son collègue.

" Et toi Danny, tu te sens comment ?"

La mine du blond s'assombrit davantage, passant de triste à angoissé, fatigué et déprimé.

" Ca me rend fou ! Et complètment paranoïaque. J'ai envoyé tous les documents à Fong pour qu'il recherche de l'ADN. Mais pour le moment il n'y pas de résultat. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je suis là entre quatre murs à ne pas savoir ce qui me courre après. A faire comme si de rien n'était, parce qu'au final, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. L'inconnu me terrorise. Ce malade m'a appeler ... Enfin ce n'est peut - être pas lui mais vu les circonstances j'ai du mal à ne pas y croire. Mais là aussi je ne sais pas si je ne deviens pas complètement taré. Je finit par me sentir observer mais je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment le cas où si je suis fou. J'en peux plus Steve ... "

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase et Danny enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais ses épaules secouées de sanglots le trahissaient. Il venait de craquer cédant à la peur, à la fatigue et au désespoir. La pression qu'il s'était mis pour ne pas laisser l'inquiétude le gagner ou encore pour ne rien laisser paraître venait de disparaître, laissant place au réel état mental du lieutenant.  
Steve resta bouche bée un petit moment. Il savait que ça coûtait cher à son blond de se laisser aller comme ça. Il tendit les bras et pris Danny, l'enlaçant fortement et tendrement, mais maladroitement. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Chhht Danny, ne t'en fais pas,on va trouver se salaud, on va mener ça comme n'importe quelle enquête et on va lui mettre la main dessus. "

Il sentit Daniel essuyer rapidement toute trace de larme comme preuve de faiblesse. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne changerait rien à sa peine. Et le blond ne bougea pas de la place où il était. Les bras de Steve le protégeait et il aimait ce sentiment. McGarrett s 'écarta légèrement et releva la tête de son vis - à- vis avec deux doigts, glisser sous son menton. Ses yeux étaient encore mouillés mais plus rien n'en coulait. Le capitaine de corvette se pencha encore doucement. Et finit par poser ses lèvres doucement sur celle de Williams. Délicatement afin de ne pas briser ce qui lui paraissait, à ce moment - là , fragile comme du verre. Ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Leurs lèvres ne bougèrent pas plus que cela. Ils partageaient juste un instant de douceur et de sécurité. Steve rapprocha un peu plus Danny de lui si c'était possible. Il l'aurait bien embrassé. Mais il sentait que pour le blond ce serait trop. Pas avec ce détraqué qui prétendait l'aimer. Ils avaient besoin de s'exprimer plus que de la sollicitude. Mais il ne pouvait maintenant parler d'amour.  
Le brun se recula doucement et sourit tendrement à Danno. Celui - ci lui rendit un sourire certes, plus petit et encore timide, mais présent.

" Merci Steve. "  
" De quoi ? " demanda t-il  
" D'être présent, de m'avoir redonné le sourire ... Je n'aurais pas pu continuer comme ça, sinon ... "

Le blondinet nicha à nouveau sa tête dans le coup de son chef, fermant doucement les yeux, enfin en paix. Steve fit de même, savourant la tranquillité qu'avait son camarade et qu'il méritait.

" Tu veux rester ici, cette nuit ?" demanda Danny.

" C'est une invitation ?" répondit Steve.

" J'ai besoin que tu restes ... S'il te plaît ? " murmura le blond.

Son souffle chaud caressait son cou. Le SEAL se demandait s'il n'allait pas perdre pied. Mais il répondit simplement :

" Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas à me demandé ... Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là. "

Le blond soupira d'aise tandis que le brun souriait ravi d'entendre cela.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd ce fit entendre ...

A suivre ...


	8. Dans le dépotoir le plus proche

Coucou à tous ! Voici la suite que j'ai essayer de faire plus longue !

shenendoahcalyssa: Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas voir comment ça se passe !

Lili76: Merci ! Ravie que tu ais eu l'air d'apprécier ce petit moment entre Steve et Danno ! Tu vas savoir qui a interrompu le super moment tout mignon-chou-à-la-crème-de-fraise-sur-son-lit-de-gu imauve XDDD !*

Apollo16: Merci ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaise !

Bonne lecture

Mes tords et mes travers.

Chapitre 8 : " Dans le dépotoir le plus proche du paradis, rassemble les morceaux éparpillés de ma chair". ( Gensomaden Saiyuki)

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et échangèrent un long regard. Danny ne portait pas son arme de service, vu qu'il allait se coucher. Il n'avait qu'un short marron et un T - shirt blanc. Au contraire Steve lui était habillé et portait son arme. Le brun fit signe à Daniel de ne pas faire de bruit en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et regarda autour de lui. L'appartement était petit et il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher et bénéficier d'un quelconque effet de surprise. A nouveau un grand fracas se fit entendre et cette fois le lieutenant Wiliams pu reconnaître que l'on essayait d'enfoncer la porte. McGarret dégaina doucement son arme et se mit en position de tir, près à faire partir une balle dans le coeur de n'importe quel danger, qui entrerait. Un autre coup violent se fit entendre alors que la serrure cédait et que la porte s'ouvrait.

Dans un premier temps le capitaine de corvette fut aveuglé par une lumière. On lui braquait probablement une lampe dans les yeux. Il cria malgré tout :

" 5 - 0 ! On ne bouge plus ! "

Il eut un petit moment où la lampe resta sur lui, l'homme la tenant n'étant apparemment pas sur de l'attitude a adopté, face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le silence de Danno ne l'aidait en rien. Il savait que si c'était quelqu'un de dangereux le lieutenant Willials aurait déjà régit. Mais là il semblait juste choquer de ce qu'il voyait.  
Après quelques minutes, la lampe finit par se baisser, cessant de l'aveugler. Et Steve vit en face de lui un homme qui se présenta immédiatement :

" Police d'Honolulu ! "

Ahuri, le capitaine de corvette le détailla. Il était grand, brun, les cheveux mi - long attaché en petite couette. Il avait les yeux noirs et sa peau était mate. Il portait l'uniforme de la police.  
Un silence gênant s'installa pendant que Steve détaillait le nouveau venu. Celui - ci se sentant obliger d'expliquer sa présence dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien et ou il était entré en enfonçant la porte dit :

" Je suis le lieutenant Onaka. Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que le 5 - 0 était déjà sur place. "

Il tendit sa plaque, afin de confirmer ses dires. Steve la pris et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dessus avant de la rendre au propriétaire. Il se détendit aussi, rangeant son arme de service et sortant à son tour sa plaque.

" Je suis le capitaine de corvette Steve McGarrett et lui c'est le lieutenant Danny Williams"  
Le blond se leva et serra la main du policier avec un petit sourire gêner. Puis il demanda :

" Excusez moi, mais on est censé être déja sur place pourquoi ?"

Le lieutenant Onaka parut surpris et répondit.

" Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! On nous as signalé un cambriolage ici. "

Les deux membres du 5 - 0 échangèrent un regard intrigué pendant que le nouveau venu réalisait qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission officielle au vu de leur étonnement.

" C'est votre domicile ici ?"  
" Celui du lieutenant Williams. " corrigea Steven.

Le policier étonner le regarda avec une expression ou on pouvait lire " Qu'est - ce - que tu fais ici à une heure si tardive, si tu n'y vis pas. ' Mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.  
Steve jeta un coup d'oeil, dans la salle et dit :

" Ecouter, je veux bien vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien, mais sans trop vouloir m'avancer, je pense que c'était une fausse alerte. Mais bon, on est jamais trop prudent, surtout vu ce qui arrive en ce moment. "

Le policier acquiesça. Il n'avait pas trop compris le sens des dernières paroles du brun, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux vérifier, même si les deux hommes, n'avaient rien vu ni entendu, depuis qu'ils étaient là.

" Danno tu vas voir dans la salle de bains et moi la cuisine." murmura Steven.

Le plus petit fit oui de la tête et pris place à droite du lit vers la porte, tandis que le brun se plaçait à gauche vers l'autre porte, tournant le dos à l'entrée ... Et à l'inspecteur Onaka.

Sans souffler mot celui - ci, retira son taser de son étui et l'appliqua rapidement dans le coup de Steve. Le capitaine de corvette tenta un mouvement, mais le choc le neutralisa. Il émit un râle de douleur et s'écroula, mollement sur le sol. Le regard jusque là concentrer sur la porte de sa cuisine Danny se retourna et vit ce qui se passait. Comprenant que Steven était neutralisé, Danny cria :

" Non ! "

Il s'avança près du lit prêt à le traverser pour rejoindre son chef et assommer le policier, quand celui - ci sortit son arme de service et la pointa sur le corps inerte du SEAL. Danny s'immobilisa immédiatement.

" Je te conseille de ne pas bouger et d'écouter sagement ce que j'ai à te dire si tu ne veux pas que je décore sa petite tête d'un joli trou."  
Sa voix avait complètement changée. Elle n'avait plus le ton d'un jeune officier maladroit arriver ici maladroitement. Elle était maintenant grave et suave. Son ton était assuré et autoritaire près à donner des ordres et à se faire entendre.

" Pourquoi ?" demanda Danny.

L'homme ne répondit pas à sa question. Il se pencha sur le corps du brun et attrapa la paire de menottes qu'il avait.

" Tu vas le lever et l'asseoir sur une chaise. Quand ce sera fait, tu l'attacheras avec ces menottes à la chaise. "  
Danny ne savait quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait compris ce qui venait de se dire. Il ne pouvait que fixer l'arme de l'homme, braquer sur son partenaire.

" Allez ! " cria celui - ci !

Le blond obéit docilement, il fit le tour du lit se pencha sur Steven, vérifiant rapidement son pouls. Il fut rassuré de sentir que Steve était toujours en vie. Puis il le leva en le prenant sous le bras et le posa sur une chaise qui trottait dans l'angle de la pièce. Daniel retourna vers leur agresseur et tendit sa main pour attraper le jeu de menottes. Onaka, le regarda, un bref moment. Les yeux du plus petit étaient humides. Il avait peur. Pour Steven. Et pour lui bien évidemment. L'expression d'Onaka s'adoucit.

" Oh ne t'en fais pas Danny, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je voulais juste pouvoir te voir." susurra t -il doucement à l'attention du lieutenant Williams.

A suivre ...


	9. Tourbillon de mots tièdes nés

Coucou à tous ! Me voici avec la suite de ma petite fic ! Enjoy ! ( ... ou pas ...)

Réponse aux reviews :

Apollo16: Merci pour ta review !

Lili76: Voilà la suite qui donne un début de réponse à ta question ... :) Merci de ta review !

shenendoahcalyssa: Oui Danny à besoin d'aide ça c'est sur ! Merci de ta review !

Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers.

Chapitre 9 : "Tourbillon de mots tièdes, nés sur cette étoile et qui a tissé la poupée à serrer contre soi que je suis." (Gensomaden Saiyuki)

Danny eut un hoquet de surprise qui effaça momentanément la peur et la tristesse, lui éclaircissant les idées.

" Vous êtes la personne qui m'a envoyée ces courriers ?!" s'exclama t -il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation qui demandait confirmation. Bien qu'il n'en avait vraiment besoin non plus.  
Onaka se contenta d'un rictus et tendit les menottes en silence. Le blond les attrapa et retourna auprès de Streve qu'il attacha à la chaise. Puis il se retourna vers l'autre officier de police et demanda :

' Et maintenant ?"

L'agresseur le regarda et répondit :

" Je sais que dans ta cuisine, il y a un rouleau de gros scotch ... Je veux que tu ailles me le chercher." dit -il d'un ton plat.

Daniel frissonna. Une telle connaissance de son appartement de la part d'un inconnu l'effrayait. Apparemment le cambriolage avait aussi servi un établir un état des lieux du matériel dont il aurait besoin. Et dire que dans la voix d'Onaka cela semblait tout à fait normal de connaître le contenu de son appartement.  
Danno se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi au millimétre près par l'arme du policier qui pivotait dans la même direction que lui. Il passa docilement devant l'homme et se dirigea vers sa cuisine où il pénétra.

" Et laisse bien la porte grande ouverte que je puisse te voir !" ordonna Onaka.

En disant cela, il avait reporté son arme sur Steve, sachant très bien qu'étant plus près et immobile il serait une cible plus facile et un moyen de pression plus important. Le lieutenant Williams ouvrit le placard sous levier et en sorti un gros rouleau de scotch marron. Il revint docilement dans la chambre, repassa devant l'officier et leva les yeux interrogateur sur son visage.

" Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de ton camarade. Avec ta main droite je veux que tu scotches ta main gauche pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger."

Le plus petit écarquilla les yeux, surpris et cria presque :

" Je croyais que vous vouliez juste me voir et ne pas me faire du mal ? Pourquoi m'attacher alors ? ?"

L'homme renifla dédaigneusement et répondit d'un ton sec :

" Parce que je connais les gens comme toi. Vous êtes têtu et vous n'écoutez pas jusqu'au bout ce que l'on a à vous dit. Je fais ça pour te protéger car je t'aime. Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je risque de me mettre en colère et de te faire du mal. Mais si tu ne peux pas bouger, tu me prêteras attention jusqu'à la fin et tous se passera bien."

Danny déglutit. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre et il avait l'impression d'avoir une machine à laver en marche à la place de ses entrailles. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver attacher sur une chaise avec un malade dans la pièce même s'il prétendait l'aimer. Voir encore plus s'il prétendait l'aimer. En même temps lui laissait - il vraiment le choix ? Il se tenait assez à distance pour qu'il ne puisse rien tenter qui ne lui laisse pas le temps de lui mettre une balle ou en l'occurence d'en mettre une au capitaine de corvette, actuellement sous le joug de l'arme. En soupirant Daniel reporta son regard sur ses mains. A regret, il installa sa main gauche sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et commença à l'entourer de scotche au niveau du poignet. Il fit le tour à plusieurs reprise, se ligotant solidement à la chaise. Puis il releva à nouveau les yeux vers Onaka. Celui - ci arborait sur son visage un sourire victorieux, qui paniqua encore plus Danno. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, afin que son adversaire n'en tire pas profit, il se sentait vraiment mal en imaginant ce qui allait suivre. L'inspecteur Williams respira à fond pour se donner contenance et suivi du regard l'officier. En effet, Onaka se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Le blond se pris à espérer de tout coeur, que l'inconnu allait prendre quelque chose et juste partir, même si tout son esprit lui criait que ça ne correspondait pas au profil de l'individu.  
L'homme revint de la cuisine avec un bac d'eau, celui qui lui servait, à nettoyer le sol, rempli. Etonné, le plus petit regarda leur ravisseur attraper le seau par son bas... et verser son intégralité sur le SEAL. Quelques gouttes atteignirent Danny qui sursauta : l'eau était particulièrement froide et elle lui arracha des frissons. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de Steven. Celui -ci sursauta en poussant un cri grave. Le liquide avait enclencher ses réflexes de survie car son corps inconscient réagissait comme s'il se noyait. En plus de cela la température lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique. Steve remua en secouant la tête , recrachant tout ce qui avait pu entrer dans ses orifices. Il voulut se passer les mains sur le visage, pour s'essuyer mais il remarqua qu'il était attaché.

C'est alors qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui l'entourait. Devant lui, un homme qu'il identifia vaguement. Le brun fronça les sourcils et finit par se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé

.  
" Tu m'as tasé ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est -ce- que tu veux ? "

Amusé, l'homme jeta le bac plus loin un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il semblait vraiment jouir du pouvoir qu'il avait sur le brun.

Le regard du brun se tourna alors vers Danny. Il fut ému de ce qu'il vit. Les yeux du blond étaient mouillés de larmes dont ils devaient se faire violence pour les empêcher de couler. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, probablement jusqu'au sang. Son regard le parcourait jaugeant apparemment de son état de santé. Son petit blond était aussi attaché sur une chaise par du gros scotch.

" Danno, ça va ?" s'enquit tout de suite le capitaine de corvette.

Le blond fit un petit oui de la tête, puis son expression se métamorphosa passant de la tristesse sourde à celle qui défigura son expression. Il murmura :

" Je suis désolé Steve, je n'avais pas d'autres choix c'est moi qui t'ai attaché, je ne savais pas quoi faire ... "

" Chhhhttt c'est bon Danny, ça ne fait rien je me débrouillerais autrement ne t'en fais pas !" répondit vivement le SEAL qui ne voulait pas que son camarade se culpabilise.

En temps normal, le blond serait parti dans une tirade, impliquant que lorsque l'on est attaché on ne peut pas s'en sortir si facilement, mais cette fois - ci le coeur n'y était pas.

Steve se retourna vers l'individu qui n'avait rien dit et demanda calmement :

" Que nous voulez - vous ?"

Etrangement à ce moment - là , l'expression de l'homme changea complètement. Son visage se déforma sous l'emprise de la colère et il hurla presque :

" Toi tu ne m'adresses pas la parole ! Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisirs pour toi, alors ça ne sert à rien de te sentir supérieur à moi et de me parler comme ça !"

Le plus petit et le brun échangèrent un regard étonné. Le capitaine de corvette n'avait pas montré d'irrespect, ni de mépris envers Onaka. Certes la situation faisait qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qui se passait et cela se ressentait dans son ton, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en insultait l'officier.

Du côté du QG ...

Kono gara sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Fong l'avait appelée ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, car il avait réussi à trouver une correspondance dans l'affaire de Lilo et souhaitait partager cette trouvaille. Elle rejoignit Chin sur le parking et ils allèrent voir Charlie.

" Du nouveau ? " demanda Chin en entrant avec sa cousine.

" Oui en effet. Comme il vous l'avait dit l'empreinte que Max a trouvé ne correspond à aucun suspect que vous aviez déjà interroger. Néanmoins elle est dans le fichier pour un individu nommé, Samuel Ennaj. Il a déjà été arrêté pour une infraction au code de la route."

" Tu as une adresse ? " demanda Kono.  
" Oui, je vous l'envoie sur portable. " s'exécuta poliment et efficacement Fong.  
" Mahalo. " répondit Chin avec un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'égard du scientifique.

Alors que les deux cousins se retournaient, Charlie les interpella à nouveau ;

" Vous n'auriez pas vu le lieutenant Williams ? Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, ni le capitaine de corvette McGarret. "

" Non pourquoi ? " demanda Kono étonnée.

" J'ai pu avoir une correspondance dans l'écriture des mots, avec une personne qui est ficher. "

Kono et Chin se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent.

" Attends tu veux dire que tu sais qui a envoyé ces horribles lettres à Danny ? " demanda Chin.

Charlie confirma d'un signe de tête et afficha sur son écran le permis du suspect.

" Oui il s'agit de l'inspecteur Onaka, de la police de Honolulu." déclara Fong.

Kono lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et dit :

" Tu es un génie ! Merci !"

Les deux inspecteurs s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche ...

A suivre ...

Alors ?


	10. Combien de fois faudra t -il que je

Coucou à tous ! Dixième chapitre de cette fiction ! Ca se fête ! Merci à tous de la suivre !

Apollo16 : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Merci !

Lili76 : Ils sont mignons hein Steve et Danny ! Voici la suite qui met fin à une partie du suspens. Faut pas s'énerver contre le " taré" hein ? XD. Tiens je te dédie le chapitre 10 !

shenendoahcalyssa: Je vois que tu détestes Onaka ! C'est bien je suis contente qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent ! Voici la suite !

Mes tords et mes travers.

Chapitre 10 : " Combien de fois faudra t -il que je tende la main et avec quelle force pour pouvoir te transpercer sans te briser ni te laisser fuir ? "( Gensomaden Saiyuki)

Le silence s'était installé dans la petite chambre. Steve ne savait pas ce qui expliquait la réaction plus que démesurée de Onaka à sa question. Pour le moment le brun jugeait que le silence était une ligne de prudence qu'il devait avoir s'il ne voulait pas que la colère soit la justification du futur trou qu'il aurait dans la poitrine. Ce fut donc Danny qui pris la parole.

" Je suis là maintenant ... Que me veux - tu ?" demanda t -il doucement.

La peur lui donnait plus envie de crier que de parler, mais l'officier semblait sur les nerfs et prêt à bondir sur ce qu'il considérait comme étant la moindre agression. Il valait mieux y aller avec des pincettes. Onaka toujours debout devant eux, sembla apprécier que son Daniel soit attentif à lui et répondit :

" Je sais que tu m'aimes Danny. Tu me l'as assez montré. Je ne doute pas de toi. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour que nous préparions ensemble notre avenir. "

Steven ne pu s'empêcher un rictus moqueur et provoquant en entendant ces paroles. Celui - ci passa inaperçu heureusement et Daniel reprit la parole.

' Mmmhh ... Je t'ai montré mon amour ? " demanda méthodiquement Danno.

Le visage de Onaka s'illumina d'un grand sourire :

" Oui je t'ai vu ! Tu as conservé toutes mes lettres et tu as répondu quand je t'ai appeler ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas osé te parler, je suis timide... Mais tu savais que c'était moi et tu m'as attendu ! "

Danno demeura sceptique, face au grand sourire et aux exclamations joyeuses de l'officier. Comment pouvait - il se leurrer à ce point - là sur son attitude ? Désirait - il seulement voir ce qui l'arrangeait et faire abstraction du reste ? Etait - il plus prudent de le laisser dans son utopie ou de lui dire honnêtement ce qui c'était passé ?

A cette dernière question McGarret semblait avoir un avis tout arrêter puisqu'il renifla et un sourire aux lèvres dit d'un ton amer :

" Tu te trompes complètement mec. Danny a juste gardé tes courriers pour pouvoir trouver le fou qui lui envoyait ça. Et il ne t'aime pas, il a juste peur de ce que tu peux faire."

A nouveau l'expression de l'officier se métamorphosa se défigurant par la rage. Le brun avait osé lui reparler avec ce petit air suffisant. Qui plus est pour lui mentir. Pour blasphémer son amour et celui que le lieutenant Williams lui portait. C'était tous simplement insupportable . Onaka se rapprocha du capitaine de corvette. D'une main il le saisit par le col afin d'avoir une prise et de l'autre il serra le poing et commença à frapper le SEAL au visage. Le premier coup résonna un moment dans un silence de tombe. Steven digérant la douleur et son coéquipier restant muet de surprise face à ce déferlement de violence.

Puis sans crier gare, l'officier se remit à frapper. Toujours avec la même force, il enchaînait les coups de poings au visage et au ventre de Steve dont le corps ne pouvait qu'encaisser mollement. Onaka semblait comme possédé et incapable de retrouver la raison. Il se défoulait d'une rage, d'une haine et d'une douleur que seul lui comprenait.

" Arrête ! " hurla Danny en se débattant sur sa chaise.

Le poing de l'officier se suspendit dans les airs. Ses doigts étaient rouges de frapper ainsi quelqu'un. McGarret releva doucement la tête en sentant que la pluie de coup semblait s'être stoppée. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa bouche. En tant que Seal il en avait certes vu d'autres, mais sa mâchoire lui envoyait malgré tout d'horrible signaux de douleurs. Il avait comme un marteau qui frappait dans son crane, sauf qu'à chaque battement il se sentait près à fermer les yeux et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il senti une nausée le prendre et respira profondément pour ne pas vomir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Onaka qui fixait le blond avec un air tout à fait étonné. Le capitaine de corvette tourna doucement la tête, afin de voir son collègue et compris assez vite la surprise de l'officier. Bien que sa vue était altérée par la séance de tabassage, il ne pouvait ignorer les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur le visage du lieutenant Williams. Le SEAL voulu prendre la parole, mais le plus petit le devança s'adressant directement à leur agresseur.

" Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ! C'est pour moi que tu es venu jusqu'ici ! Laisse tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait, il n'est pas concerné par nous ! " Il criait presque sa voix tremblait et il semblait avoir du mal à pouvoir la contrôler.

L'expression du ravisseur se métamorphosa alors à nouveau assez rapidement. Il passa de l'étonnement à la vue des larmes, à la joie que Williams concerne leur amour comme une affaire privé et entre eux. Puis ce fut à nouveau la colère qui pris possession de ses traits et il hurla :

" Tu ne comprends donc pas ! C'est lui qui nous as séparés ! Il t'a volé à moi, je ne pouvais plus te voir ! Tout ça c'est à cause de lui ! Il a profité de ton professionnalisme sur une enquête pour te manipulé ! Et tout ça afin de mettre fin à notre amour ! Afin de t'avoir rien que pour lui ! "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ces exclamations et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, lui donnant une expression proche de la démence.

" Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'arroseur arrosé ! Je suis venu te reprendre ! Et lui ne pourra que pleurer ton absence ... Comme moi ! " jeta t - il violemment.

Dans le fil décousu de ses paroles Daniel nota cependant la notion de vengeance et de retour à la situation initiale, il murmura donc :

" On se connaît ? On s'est déjà vu ? "

Il se doutait bien que c'était le cas puisque l'homme lui avait envoyé des courrier, il devait s'être déjà croisé. Mais il tentait d'encourager Onaka à lui en dire plus afin de raviver sa mémoire, qui semblait ne pas avoir retenu le passage de cet homme dans sa vie.

Leur agresseur inspira profondément et murmura :

" Oui. Je travaillais à la police de Honolulu quand toi aussi tu y étais... On a jamais fait partit de la même équipe, mais je te voyais tous les jours ... Tu me saluais ... "

Danny et Steve échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce type était donc réellement policier. Ce n'étais pas une couverture pour les amadouer. Ceci expliquait l'authenticité de sa plaque et les attitudes physiques et mentales qui avait tout d'un flic. Voilà ce qui les avaient trompés.

Du côté de Chin et Kono.

Les deux cousins étaient au QG et travaillaient dur. En effet avoir le nom d'un suspect dans l'affaire de Lilo ne suffisait pas. En fait si, cela pouvait suffire pour l'arrêter, car son empreinte était sur le corps. Mais l'idéal était quand même d'avoir un mobile ou au moins un lien entre lui et la victime. Et pour l'instant ce n'étais pas le cas. Cet homme ne faisait ni partis de la famille ni des amis ou collègue de boulot de Lilo. Il semblait n'avoir aucun lien avec elle.

Ho Kelly et Kalakaua décidèrent donc d'élargir les recherches aux connaissances de la victime. Lilo n'était peut - être pas la victime initiale. Ce fut Chin qui finit par trouver.

" Hé cousine, regarde un peu ce que j'ai ici ! "

Il sélectionna un document sur la table tactile et le fit glisser sur les écrans. Il s'agissait de la liste des appels passer par le suspect actuel. L"Hawaïen sélectionna un numéro qui apparaissait environ quatre fois.

" Ce n'est pas le numéro de Golan, le mari de la victime ?" interrogea Kono

" Tout à fait cousine ! Notre suspect connaissons donc l'époux de Lilo " affirma le lieutenant Kelly.

" Et si on allait demander à Golan qui était cet homme pour lui et Lilo ... " suggéra Kono avec un petit sourire malicieux.

" Avec plaisirs cousine. " répondit Chin en commençant à prendre ses affaires.

Ils prirent leurs voitures et rejoignirent le domicile de l'homme. Frappant à la porte, ils n'eurent pas tout de suite de réponse. Probablement à cause de l'heure tardive. Golan finit par descendre les escaliers et se positionner derrière la porte. Bien sûr il n'ouvrait pas à n'importe qui à cette heure.

" Qui est - ce ? " demanda t -il.

" 5 - 0 ! On aimerait vous poser encore quelques questions à propos de la mort de votre femme. " se présenta Chin.

Golan entrouvrit la porte, jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier l'information qu'on lui avait transmise. Puis il finit par ouvrir complètement la porte.

" En quoi puis - je vous aider ? " demanda l'homme.

" On aimerait savoir si vous connaissez cette personne. " demanda Kono en tendant son portable sur lequel était affiché la photo du suspect.

" Euh oui je le connais c'est Samuel, le banquier qui veut racheter mon entreprise. Pourquoi ? " s'étonna t - il.

A suivre ...


	11. La vérité n'est rien seul tes

Voilà le chapitre des réponses ! La conclusion se profile à l'horizon ! Merci encore à tous de me lire !

Apollo16 : Merci ! Le suspens sera encore présent dans ce chapitre !

Lili76 : De rien, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plus au moins ! XDDD Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas sur que laisser faire Danny soit une bonne idée ! XDD

Oui Onaka est flippant, je suis contente qu'il ne laisse pas indiffèrent.

Je n'ai pas réussit à le faire le lendemain ! Désolé ! Pour ma défense ce chapitre est plus long et bien soigné ! ( alorsjepeuxquandmêmeavoirAlexetScottparcolissimos' ilteplaît ? ) (N'yeux mouillés) ! Hein comment ça pas crédible ? Mais j'y ai cru moi ! XDD Merci de ta review ! Bonne journée !

shenendoahcalyssa: Tu n'es pas seul à avoir envie de le cogner rassure - toi ! Steve aussi ! Et encore plus dans ce chapitre ! Merci ! Bonne semaine à toi !

Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers

Chapitre 11 : La vérité n'est rien, seul tes mensonges sont tous. ( Gensomaden Saiyuki)

Danny souffla pour évacuer le stress. Onaka travaillait donc avec lui de manière indirect. Bref ils étaient juste de service dans le même commissariat. Jusque là cela semblait crédible. Et quelque part malheureux aussi. Pourquoi fallait - il toujours que ce soit lui qui tombe sur les demeurés. Il y avait au moins cinquante flics dans ce poste et il avait fallu que l'officier tombe amoureux de lui. Remarque en y pensant bien ces disputes téléphoniques avec Rachel n'avait pas dû aider. Onaka devait se douter qu'il était célibataire depuis qu'il était à Hawaïï. Mais bon il n'était pas non plus le seul du commissariat. En même temps chercher une justification à l'amour c'est comme donné un coup d'épée dans l'eau. C'est vrai, lui il était bien tombé amoureux de Steve. Un casse - cou qui ne cesse de mettre sa vie en danger et qui ressemble fort à un pur hétéro. Enfin ressemblait. Il l'avait quand même un peu embrassé. Mais bon il était mal placé quand même pour faire des remarques sur la légitimité de l'amour à leur ravisseur. D'ailleurs celui -ci était intervenu avant même qu'il ne puisse clarifier la situation avec Steven. Il l'avait embrassé ...

Daniel se rendit compte que ces pensées tournaient en rond et que tous les yeux de la salle étaient braqués sur lui. Il dit donc :

" Ok. On bossait dans le même commissariat. Tu m'aimais et il semblerait que ce sentiment soit réciproque, car je te respectais et te saluais en arrivant au boulot. Mettons que tout ceci soit vrai. Que s'est - il passer ensuite."

Cela pouvait paraître long, mais Danno savait qu'essayait de comprendre la façon dont Onaka avait perçu tout ça ne pouvait que l'aider. Qui plus est, plus il gagnait du temps en parole et plus on risquait de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait. Pas qu'il apprécie de rester dans la même salle qu'un taré, accrocher à une chaise, mais il préférait le faire en papotant plutôt qu'en observant Steve se faire salement amoché.

Ravi de toute l'attention que lui prêtait le lieutenant Williams et de l'évocation de leur amour commun, Onaka reprit la parole:

" On s'aimait. On ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais on le savait tous les deux. Et un jour, on t'a demandé de travailler sur le meurtre d'un SEAL. Tu as donc fait équipe avec son fils ! Et là il t'a embobiné ! Il t'a attirer dans son unité spéciale de soi - disant lutte contre le crime ! Il s'est servi de tes idéaux et de tes principes pour t'avoir auprès de lui. Et nous as séparé ! "

En racontant cela l'officier avait serré les poings. Il tremblait de colère et ça se voyait qu'il tentait de se maîtriser afin de ne pas frapper à nouveau McGarret. Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard entendu. Il était clair que " le fils ' dont il parlait était le capitaine de corvette et qu'il évoquait le meurtre de John MacGarret. Steve semblait être pour Onaka la cause de tous ces malheurs, la personne qui lui avait volé Dany et donc la seule chose qui lui était précieuse. Pire encore l'officier semblait persuadé que l'ex - SEAL empli de mauvaises attentions c'était servi de la manipulation pour obtenir le plus petit. Et qu'il ne lui voulait que du mal.

La voix d'Onaka était brisée quand il reprit la parole. Il était au bord des larmes et évoquaient apparemment une horrible tristesse.

" Et j'ai vécu sans toi. Jusqu'au jour, où j'ai pu te revoir. C'était sur une scène de crime. Un jeune fille sur la plage. Je n'ai pas osé te parler, mais à ce moment je savais que je pouvais te retrouver. "

Danny senti son cœur se serrer en pensant à la pauvre Lilo. Son enquête n'avançait pas du tout et bien qu'il est peur pour lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir face à la mort de cette gamine. Il senti sa gorge se dessécher et il déglutit à nouveau. Ce fut à ce moment - là que Steven se démarqua à nouveau par sa légendaire subtilité :

" Ecoute ... Je ne suis pas responsable de ton malheur, ni de ta faiblesse. Tu ne peux pas te soustraire à tes responsabilités en me mettant tout sur le dos. Danny est parti de son plein gré sans que je le manipule."

Steven savait que ce qu'il disait tombait probablement dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mais cette lâcheté à ne pas assumer que Danny ne le regardait même pas avait le don de l'énerver. Son regard perçant sondait intensément Onaka en transmettant de l'intransigeance et de la colère. La réaction de l'officier ne se fit pas attendre. Il serra violemment les poings et la rage réapparut sur son visage.

" Menteur ! ' hurla t -il.

Il frappa à nouveau Steve, mais cette fois - ci au front avec la crosse de son arme. Le brun senti sa vue se brouiller mais ne dit rien la douleur étant encore supportable. Puis Onaka se tourna vers Daniel et hurla :

" Dis - lui que c'est vrai ! Dis - lui que tu m'aime ! "

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Et Danno ne pouvait confirmer ces paroles sans risquer d'être pris dans une spirale infernale. Tout s'accéléra à ce moment - là. En attendant sa réponse Onaka pris le parti de défouler ses nerfs en frappant violemment et sans s'arrêter McGarret.

L'esprit de Williams s'emballa à la vue du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait malmené par des coups répétés. Il senti la panique lui remuer tout l'estomac qui commençait sérieusement à s'agiter. Les larmes lui remontèrent rapidement aux yeux. Il avait toujours appris dans la police qu'on ne négociait pas avec les terroristes. Pour la simple bonne raison que, si on commençait à le faire tous les malfrats ferait pression pour négocier. Mais là ils n'étaient que trois. Et Onaka n'ébruiterait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait qu'un seul but. Et si le lieutenant répondait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il verrait la colère de l'officier se déchainer sur le brun pour se venger de ces " manipulations " et de l'écroulement de son monde. Le blond ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire lui qui n'arrivait même pas à dire je t'aime à la personne à qui il tenait vraiment dans la vie. Avec sa fille bien sûr.

" Ok. " murmura le plus petit.

Les coups se stoppèrent immédiatement et Onaka se retourna vers lui avec une expression étonnée. Probablement qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du chantage qui pesait sur les épaules de Danny. Et cela avait quelque chose de pire, car il croirait que ce Daniel allait dire était vrai. Steven reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Sa tête était maculée de sang et il avait beaucoup de mal à se re -concentrer sur ce qui se passait, tant la douleur était forte. Le regard de Danno se posa un instant sur McGarret afin d'évaluer au mieux son état. Puis il baissa la tête, cachant au mieux son expression et rompit le silence.

" Je ... Je t'aime ... " murmura t -il.

Onaka le regarda stupéfait. Puis un énorme sourire bienheureux s'étala sur son visage. Steve eut un temps de réflexion un peu plus long puisqu'il devait faire l'effort de se maintenir conscient. Il se repassa plusieurs fois les mots de Danny dans sa tête avant d'en comprendre le sens.

" Qu ... Quoi ?" bégaya t- il

Il essaya de distinguer l'expression de Daniel mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'écria donc :

" Ce n'est pas vrai ! "

Onaka émit un bruit ressemblant à un rictus de supériorité et s'exclama :

" Si la vérité éclate au grand jour et ceci sans tes manipulations. L'amour de Danny est pour moi !"

Steven essaya de gigoter sur sa chaise, mais ces actes ne firent que lui donner plus mal à la tête. Il regarda son Danno et l'interpella :

" Et tu fais quoi là ! Tu vas me dire que tu aimes ce pourris que tu connais depuis quelques heures seulement, parce que tu rappelais plus de lui ! Hé Danny regarde - moi !" ordonna quasiment McGarrett.

Le plus petit tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas restant obstinément tête baisser.

" Que de violence. Je comprend que tu ai céder la première fois, s'il a été si agressif pour te convaincre d'entrer dans son équipe. " constata Onaka.

Il se plaça juste devant le blond qui releva doucement la tête, histoire d'avoir toujours un œil sur leur ravisseur. Onaka se pencha doucement et captura les lèvres de Danny entre les siennes. Le plus petit ne protesta pas sachant que ce serait contradictoire avec le " je t'aime." Cependant, il senti son corps se tendre et un nausée le prendre réaction de rejet contre l'emprise de ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il la contint cependant et entrouvrit les lèvres pour que la langue de l'officier y pénètre. Alors qu'ils échangeaient un long baiser, le brun hurla brisant le silence .

" Il est à moi ! "

C'était presqu'un rugissement que venait de pousser le capitaine de corvette. Sa voix était grave et autoritaire. Elle était marquée par la colère de même que son visage. Surpris par cette agressivité Onaka se détacha de Danny. Williams lui reprenait son souffle tout en essayant d'effacer le goût des lèvres de leur ravisseur de sa bouche. Surpris il se repassait mentalement la phrase du SEAL dans sa tête. Etais - ce l'envie de le protéger ? Ou de la jalousie ? Mais s'il était envieux ça veut dire qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de l'officier. Danno essaya de sonder le visage de son chef, mais pour le moment il ne lisait que de la colère, de la haine et de l'intransigeance pour Onaka. Steve le foudroyait du regard et si ses yeux avaient pu tuer nul doute que l'officier serait mort. D'ailleurs le lieutenant ne donnait pas cher de la peau de leur ravisseur si Steven arrivait à se détacher.

Onaka sourit vicieusement et répondit :

" Non il est à moi, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et d'ailleurs tu ne me sers plus à rien."

Accompagnant les gestes aux paroles, il leva son arme qu'il dirigea vers la tête de Steve.

A suivre ...

Alors ?


	12. Feed me love

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous a plu. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire et j'en suis désolé, mais il est un peu plus long que d'habitude !

Lili76: Genre Scott peut pas renter dans le collissimo ! Le menteur ! Tant de tartes pour moi XDD Je suis flattée ! En même temps comme tu le dis si bien tu es vengés dans ce chapitre ! Navrée pour le temps que ça a mis à venir et pout ton aérophagie XDD J'ai eu du mal à mettre en place la fin. Mercii !

Apollo16 : Voilà pour ce qui va arriver à Steve ! Merci de ta review !

DiNozzoGirl: Ravie de te compter parmi nous ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de tout reveiwer ! Voilà la suite avec sa mort ou non !

shenendoahcalyssa: T'en fais pas je comprend qu'il te mette en boule ! Ce chapitre risque de régler ton problème ! Merci !

Bonne lecture !

Mes tords et mes travers

Chapitre 12 : Feed me love.

Il leva son arme qu'il dirigea alors vers Steve...

" 5 - 0 ! On ne bouge plus !"

Chin et Kono firent irruption dans la salle sous l'air ahuri de Steve, Danny et Onaka. Ils ne portaient pas leur gilet d'intervention, mais avait dans leurs mains leurs armes braquées sur le ravisseur. La situation était sous tensions. L'officier braquait Steve, mais était lui - même sous le joug des armes des cousins.

" Posez votre arme." intima Chin qui reconnu Onaka de part à la photo qu'il avait vu avec Fong.

La main du ravisseur trembla et il semblait hésiter. Onaka savait qu'il finirait en prison. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser des deux flic. L'un d'eux le neutraliserait forcément. Il n'était pas non plus sur de devoir obtempérer. S'il baissait son arme le résultat serait le même. Alors, puisqu'il était quasiment sûr de finir en prison toute sa vie, il tourna son arme vers Danny, prêt à l'abattre en murmurant.

" Tu ne seras qu'à moi ! "

Daniel ferma les yeux comprenant qu'il préférait le tuer plutôt que de le voir vivre avec un autre. Sa respiration était haletante et son coeur battait si fort qu'il le sentait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Le voix de Steve cria " non !" alors qu'il entendit le " bang " retentissant d'une arme qui tirait sa balle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Danno rouvrit les yeux. Le corps de Onaka était étendu par terre, à quelques pas de lui, une balle dans la tête. Le temps qu'il lui avait fallu à se décider de se tourner pour exécuter Williams lui avait été fatal. Bien que l'action eut été très rapide, Kono l'avait abattu au moment où elle avait compris ses intentions. Un étrange silence envahit la pièce. Steve se permit de souffler soulagé de réaliser que c'était la fin et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Le lieutenant sentit quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues dû à la pression de sa mort imminente qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu. Chin se précipita vers Steven qui lui informa que les clés des menottes devaient être dans sa poche. Ho Kelly compris tout de suite et s'en saisit afin de libérer son boss. Quand ce fut fait McGarrett se releva, ce qui fit tanguer le décor devant ses yeux. Il s'était douter que ça le mettrait à mal, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus assis dans cette chaise.

Pendant ce temps - là Kono avait sorti son petit couteau de poche et coupa le scotche qui retenait le blond sur son siège. Celui - ci aussi se releva précipitamment, comme si un hérisson s'était glissé sous lui. Il ne voulait pas moisir plus longtemps ici. Son regard se posa alors sur le brun en même temps que celui - ci le regardait. Le soulagement les fit s'approcher l'un de l'autre comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien là. Puis le capitaine de corvette ouvrit ses bras et le blond vint combler l'espace dans une étreinte à mi - chemin entre l'accolade virile et le câlin remplit de tendresse. Ce petit moment entre eux dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le corps du SEAL se tende sous la douleur.

Le plus petit s'écarta doucement ramené à la réalité par les réactions du corps de Steve. Il saisit son portable et appela rapidement une ambulance, signalant par la même occasion la présence d'un cadavre sur le même lieu. En temps normal, McGarrett aurait protesté, mais à ce moment -là le soulagement s'atténua un peu et la fatigue lui retomba dessus comme des poids sur chaque épaule. Son expression se dégrada soudainement suivant le cours de ses émotions et la fatigue se lu sur son visage.

Un cours silence que personne n'osa briser s'installa dans la pièce. Puis Chin demanda :

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé les gars ? "

Ce fut Danny qui pris la parole.

" Onaka c'est introduit chez moi. C'est l'homme qui m'envoyait ces lettres. Ils nous as neutralisés et voulait que j'entame une relation sérieuse avec lui."

Certes, cette explication était quelques peu générale, mais il se voyait mal entrer dans les détails pour le moment.

" Et vous, comment vous avez su que l'on était en difficulté ? " demanda Williams.

Kono secoua la tête négativement et répondit :

" On ne le savait pas. C'est juste que nous avions trouvé un suspect pour le meurtre de Lilo. On savait que l'affaire tenait à coeur à Danny donc on a décidé de venir te chercher pour que tu l'appréhendes avec nous. Quand on est passé près des fenêtres on a vu ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et on est intervenu."

Le lieutenant et le SEAL adressèrent un sourire reconnaissant aux cousins. Ils leur avaient sauvés la vie.

L'ambulance arriva enfin et Steve ainsi que le cadavre furent évacué. Le brun se laissa faire ,trop fatigué pour lutter. Daniel aurait voulu l'accompagner, mais il savait que le capitaine de corvette ne le laisserait pas faire et l'enverrais se reposer. A coup sur c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre désobéissant ce qui n'était pas dans son interêt. Il laissa donc partir son amour. Un fort pincement au cœur.

²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

Pendant la période d'hospitalisation et de repos du brun. Chin, Danny et Kono se rendirent au domicile du banquier de Golan. Grâce au doux sens de persuasion de Daniel ils obtinrent assez vite des aveux. L'homme avait tué Lilo, car elle tenait à l'entreprise familiale. De ce fait Golan hésitait encore beaucoup à la céder à son banquier pour la valeur affective qu'elle avait auprès de sa femme. Il espérait pouvoir encore la retaper et vivre de son métier et de la fierté qu'aurait sa femme pour lui. Mais ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires du coupable. Il avait donc assassiné Lilo afin de couper le lien entre l'homme et son entreprise et de profiter de son désespoir pour le convaincre de ne pas s'encombrer d'activité qui le mettrait dans une situation économique précaire.

Daniel avait semblé dégouté et haineux en entendant cela. Mais il ne l'avait pas frappé. Chin pensait que le lieutenant avait vécu un peu trop de violence ces derniers jours pour en rajouter de lui - même. Cependant, Danno avait tenu à apporter la vérité à Golan. Il lui avait tout raconté. Le mari de Lilo c'était juré de reprendre l'entreprise et de la redresser, pour sa femme.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La lumière du soleil aveugla le SEAL. Il venait de sortir de l'hôpital et n'avait qu'une seule envie : voir son Danno. En effet pendant son hospitalisation, Williams n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. Il lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour faire un bilan personnel de ce qui s'était passé. Steven n'avait pas protesté. En fait il avait lui - même besoin de faire le point sur les événements précédents. Mais maintenant il voulait en parler. Ou plutôt s'expliquer certains gestes et paroles. Devinant apparemment ces attentions Kono qui était présente à sa sortie avec Chin lui demanda :

" Je te dépose chez Danny peut - être ? "

Steven répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et la jeune femme démarra sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, devant le " Elop hôtel".

" Un hôtel ? " interrogea Steve

" Tu demanderas pourquoi il est là au principal concerné. C'est la chambre 107. " répondit Chin.

Le brun sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par l'hawaïen au rez de chaussé. Il toqua à la porte. Il entendit la démarche si particulière et rassurante de son ami de l'autre côté . Danny ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Mcgarrett. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de le voir, peut - être que les cousins l'avait prévenu de son arrivée.

La chambre était petite. Il y avait tout au fond une fenêtre avec de rideaux de plusieurs couleurs diffèrentes, mais fades. Les murs étaient verts foncés et la moquette marron foncé. Juste en face de lui il y avait un lit pouvant accueillir deux personnes au grand maximum.

" Installe - toi." grogna Williams en désignant le lit.

Le capitaine de corvette obtempéra et s'assit. Il releva les yeux vers le lieutenant qui restait debout en face de lui après avoir fermé la porte.

" Pourquoi tu dors à l'hôtel ? " demanda t- il curieusement en regardant tout autour de lui.

Le blond se racla la gorge et répondit.

" J'attends de me trouver un autre appartement. J'ai déménagé du mien car je pouvais plus rester dedans."

Le SEAL fit savoir d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris. Chaque pas qu'il devait faire chez lui devait le ramener à ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ca ne pouvait que rendre fou.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de se parler, mais ne savait pas par ou commencer. Ce fut le plus petit qui pris la parole :

" Ca va mieux depuis que tu es sortis de l'hôpital ? "

Steve secoua la tête à l'affirmatif et un nouveau silence s'installa. Essayant de relancer la discussion McGarret enchaîna :

' Et toi, tu arrives à t'en remettre ? "

" Oui... " répondit Danny.

Se rendant compte que sa réponse était trop légère, il essaya de faire un effort pour ouvrir son cœur et reprit :

" Je vais mieux ... Mais je regrette ... J'ai l'impression que toutes les décisions que j'ai prises et tous les actes que j'ai commis n'étaient pas les bons ... Je ne voulais pas t'entrainer là - dedans et au contraire tu as été l'une de personne les plus concernées... Je suis désolé Steve ... "

Daniel baissa la tête, fixant le sol. Le brun se leva rapidement et s'approcha de son vis - à - vis. Il écarta les bras puis hésita. Mais voyant son Danno tout triste il acheva son geste et pris le lieutenant Williams dans ses bras, ses mains redescendant jusqu'à la taille du plus petit. C'était à nouveau assez bancal et maladroit, mais l'attention d'aider son ami y était. Le plus petit ne protesta pas. Le capitaine de corvette essaya de trouver les mots pour le réconforter, pendant que le blond se détendait dans ses bras.

" Ecoute Danny, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait de " bonnes décisions ' dans ce genre de situations. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour que personne ne soit blessé. Moi je m'inquiète pour toi."

Il sentit la tête du plus petit acquiescer contre son torse et sourit attendri. Danny reprit la parole :

" Je regrette ce qui est arrivé à Onaka."

Le SEAL se raidit et attendit des explications. Il était ravi d'être débarrassé de leur ravisseur même s'il n'espérait la mort de personne.

" Tu sais ... Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il continu à nous faire du mal mais ... au final ce n'était qu'un homme qui ne s'était jamais remis d'une blessure amoureuse. Ca arrive à tout le monde. On souffre tous de ces sentiments. Certes lui c'était plus extrême. Il **devait** être arrêter. Mais devait - il mourir de souffrir ?"

Les bras toujours dans le dos de Daniel, Steve se recula un peu. Williams releva la tête une petite mine sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas que son ami lui en veuille pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de méprise sur le sens de ces paroles. Le brun plongea son regard intense dans les yeux de son lieutenant et demanda :

" Et toi Danny, tu souffres d'une blessure due à l'amour ? "

Le blond ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux du capitaine de corvette. Il sentit dans la question de son ami une perche tendue. Tout doucement il répondit :

" Je ne souffre pas ... Mais j'ai peur ... Car je me suis rendu compte que je tenais beaucoup à une personne. Et je ne sais pas si elle m'aime comme je l'aime."

Le SEAL sourit légèrement.

" Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. " répondit - il.

Il ne savait pas de qui parlait exactement le plus petit, mais il avait bien envie de tenter sa chance. Il y avait beaucoup à perdre, mais aussi tellement à gagner. Et puis de toutes façons Steve n'était pas connu pour faire dans la dentelle. Il était là dans un but précis et irait jusqu'au bout. A sa réplique Danny se renfrogna et lança :

" Qu'est- ce - que tu en sais toi ? "

Le sourire de Steve s'agrandit. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Daniel et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Au moment ou Williams comprenait ce qui allait se passer et écarquillait les yeux, les lèvres de Steven se posaient sur les siennes.

Ils commencèrent comme dans la chambre de Danny. Par un simple et délicat contact entre eux. Puis Danno ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche ou la langue de Steve se faufila. Curieuse, elle se mit à explorer tout ce qu'il pouvait dans un baiser qui se fit plus pressant et avare.

Mais alors qu'ils partageaient ce moment d'intimité Danny sentit les images de ce qu'ils avaient vécu se superposer à cet instant. Son ventre se noua et un tremblement parcouru son corps.

Danno se recula et doucement interrompant le baiser pourtant appréciable. Steven émit une grognement de frustration et posa un regard étonné sur Williams. Son expression était triste, ses yeux baissés, brillaient par les larmes qu'ils menaçaient de laisser échapper. Et ce fut d' une voix un peu plus aigüe que celle dont se servait habituellement que le lieutenant répondit à la question muette de Steve :

" Je ne peux pas ... Je suis désolée. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt à m'avancer dans cette voie. Babe ... Je suis tellement désolé. "

Le lieutenant garda la tête basse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'osait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, craignant de l'avoir blessé. Dans un premier temps McGarrett ne compris pas cette réaction. Il lui semblait bien que le lieutenant l'aimait. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il devait encore probablement être marqué par les évènements des ces derniers jours. Même s'ils ne les avaient pas explicitement évoqués. Peut - être même son divorce avec Rachel s'accumulant à ceci devait lui donner un drôle de souvenir de l'amour. Le brun sourit tendrement et répondit :

' Ne t'en veut pas Danny je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu m'aimes et c'est le plus important. Pour le reste je t'attendrais. "

Le blond releva la tête un regard reconnaissant dirigé vers son amour. Il était incapable d'entamer une relation avec quelqu'un. Mais il voulait rassurer au maximum son boss :

" Oui je t'aime. Et il n'y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie. "

Le sourire du brun s'étira alors qu'il répondit.

" Alors, je suis là . Je prendrais le temps de te rassurer pour que l'on puisse bâtir quelque chose tous les deux. Je comprend que tu sois hantés par ce qui s'est passé et que tu ne puisses exprimer ce que tu ressens ou que tu te méfies de ceux qui t'approchent."

Le plus petit trembla légèrement à l'évocation des événements antérieurs. Il ne voulait pas que le SEAL pense qu'il se méfiait de lui.

" Je n'ai rien contre toi ! " essaya t -il de protester rapidement."

" Je le sais ... Mais ton inconscient se défend. Lui il a peur et se méfie. Il faut que tu prennes ton temps." le rassura Steven.

Le plus petit lui rendit son sourire un peu plus faiblement, ravi qu'il n'y est pas de méprise entre eux et se lova un peu plus dans les bras du capitaine de corvette qui se resserrent autour de lui.

" Dis - moi ... Est ce que tu veux quitter cet hôtel et venir chez moi. Ce serait mieux que cette petite pièce. " lui murmura le capitaine de corvette.

Dans un premier temps, le blond pensa immédiatement à refuser. Puis il essaya de se détendre. S'il passait son temps à fuir la situation ne pouvait pas s'améliorer. Il devait certes y aller doucement, mais rester quand même au contact de ceux qu'ils aimaient pour ne pas les perdre.

" Oui je veux bien. " répondit - il après une hésitation.

Mes tords et mes travers ... Fin.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie au cours de ces 12 chapitres ! J'espère sincèrement que la fic vous aura plus !


	13. Réponses !

Youuuuhoouu ! J'ai bien lu vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Et j'y répond ! Go !

Lili76 : Je compte sur toi pour continuer vaillamment de négocier. L'argument du tête à tête me semble fort prometteur ! XDD Ben oui c'est la fin ! Je pouvais pas décemment les laisser moisir des années dans cette chambre avec leur ravisseur XDDD. Je suis ravie que cette fin te plaise ! Je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

Sache que pour la sequelle, tu ne vas peut - être pas te brosser. On me l'a aussi demandée sur le forum donc j'envisage concrètement de l'écrire ! Donc pas besoin de taxer de peigne ! XDDD Peut- être que je ferais la sequelle si Scott et Alex accepte de se poster O.o

Sincèrement ravie que cette fic t'ai plu ! Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews longues, complètes et plein d'humour ! Il n'y a rien de plus boostant que de te lire avant de s'attaquer à la suite d'un chapitre. :)

Apollo16 : Merci. Et merci aussi d'avoir lu et reviewer cette fic ! Ca fait plaisirs !


End file.
